sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusknoir
Dusknoir (ダスクノワール, Dasukunwā) is a Ghost-type Gripper Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Dusknoir when holding a Reaper Cloth. It is also the final evolved form of Duskull. Apperance :Voice actor: Scott Williams (both English and Japanese) Dusknoir's body is mostly black, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on this Pokémon's torso which can open like a mouth (creating the illusion of a face) and fire powerful attacks. On its back are markings resembling a face. Dusknoir now has fully developed arms. Two yellow bands are near its black wrists and its gray hands are similar to Dusclops's. Dusknoir has a gray, cylinder-shaped head with another yellow band near the top and a single glaring eye with a yellow iris and a red pupil. The tattered fringes of Dusknoir's lapels converge into a shawl collar on its upper chest. Dusknoir has a ghostly tail rather than feet, reminiscent of a genie, or a stylized 'cartoonish' depiction of a ghost. Dusknoir has a yellow antenna on top of its head in which allows this Pokémon to receive transmissions from the spirit world, which tell it to bring people there. Its height is 7'03" and weight is 235.0 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Dusknoir possess the ability to receive radio waves from the spirit world, and can also hold lost spirits in the mouth-like hole in its belly. Dusknoir also has abilities typical of a Ghost-type Pokémon, but also has vast physical strength and can perform the elemental punches. Behavior They receive radio signals from the spirit world that tell it to either bring people there or protect them from being sucked into a portal to the spirit realm by evil spirits. Habitat They tend to prefer dark areas best. Diet Major appearances Dusknoir (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Dusknoir appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness where it was sent back in time to prevent Team Poképals from changing the future. Other Dusknoir made its debut appearance in Ghoul Daze! where it tried to protect humans from a ghost girl who was trying to send them to the spirit world. However, Dusknoir was often blamed for the trouble that the girl caused. Conway's Dusknoir appeared in Working on a Right Move! where it was used in a battle against Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Minor appearances A Dusknoir appeared in the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, battling against Ash's Pikachu. Pokédex entry Dusknoir, Gripper Pokémon. The evolved form of Dusclops. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with its antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon